fablefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Unnamed Airbender
Hi there! Welcome to , , and thank you for your contribution to User talk:Enodoc! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Enodoc (talk) 16:41, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Please don't remove another user's edits. You may not agree with what they say but you must defend their right to say it. Isn't this what got you in trouble at Half-Life wiki? Garry Damrau(talk) 04:45, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :Where did I get in trouble? Did you even research before you write? It was a discussion between me and Enodoc, he doesn't need to get get involved. 08:00, May 8, 2013 (UTC) ::The removal of non-vandalism comments from other users is not allowed to be removed. Doing so can result in warnings and blocking. With discussions on talk pages anyone is welcome to put their opinion to the page as long as it is on topic with the current discussion, however should it be off topic then it would be turned into a new topic.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 08:49, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Didn't think this could go that far. After thinking about what I said, the things I said were indeed rude and I'm sorry. Once I were also a very friendly and a consistent contributor here but something happened that really insulted me, and the result of that made me behave like that (and all of you know it's true). I know that even if I'll try to change, I'll still have that kind on reputation that once I were that kind of a horrible person... this would be probably my last message, I'm contacting wiki to close my account. Thank you everyone, I had a very good time here. Who are you again? Please don't message me if I don't know you. And who are you to tell me what to do? I will say whatever I have to say and no one will stop me, ever. I revented to her picture, It took me couple of times to understand on how everything there works. After I revented, I deleted all other unneeded files. As I said, I understand and will not do it again. I admit that I was arrogant at first but then I tried to do the best (revent to the best picture) but it took me a few tries to do it right Thanks alot. I noticed I'm also a rollback, I don't it's needed seeing as admin has rollback powers too. Also from what I read Bureaucrat powers is really what I need, it has the abilities to manage the ips if needed, import pages via file upload, rename user accounts. Though one of it's powers is to add admin's, since I don't need that kind of power(you will handle all the admin request whatsoever), I need the other tools provided with the status. (I'm okay with sysop rights, but if you want to see the most of help, Bureaucrats is what I really need, I promise I won't do other things besides the mentioned above). http://bigbangtheory.wikia.com/wiki/The_Big_Bang_Theory_Wiki:Administrators?action=history Any of this sound familiar?Garry Damrau(talk) 09:09, May 8, 2013 (UTC) What's your point? Quoting what ever I said on the other wiki? Also your apology, take it back, don't need it. I acted as I acted, I wasn't demoted as admin because how I acted so get your facts right, I stepped down because I was busy with school and other things and didn't have time for being admin. I'm here to help this wiki, I messaged solely Enodoc, it's his decision on what to do, not yours. And please mind your own business, next time you message me you'll be reported to wikia for harassment. 14:39, May 8, 2013 (UTC)